Emilia Gudenburg
Emilia Gudenburg is among the three female protagonists in Hundred. She is the thrid princess of the Gudenburg Empire, she is the youngest child of Granald Gudenburg via his former lover, Remilia from Wenz, with others calling her an unwanted child and was forged to live in the outskirts of Gudenburg with her mother until her death. Having snuck outside of the royal palace several times, Emilia befriended, Hayato Kisaragi under the alias of Emilia Hermit. During the Second Attack, she was turned into a variant after being attacked by a savage and was separated from Hayato. She later met Charlotte Dimandias who Emilia assisted in her research into Hundred and received her Arms Shroud. She soon enrolled in Little Garden under the guise of a male student named Emil Crossfode where she had become the roommate of Hayato but was later removed after Claire found out she was a female. After Claire Harvey left the Student Council to join the Lunaltia Base alongside Erica Candle, then Liddy Steinberg had taken the position as Student Council President, Emilia and Hayato Kisaragi took a position as Vice Presidents. Appearance Emilia is a young woman with long silver hair that reaches up to her back green colored eyes. After her admission into Little Garden, she disguised herself as a male student dressed up in the same first-year Begeika High School male uniform with her breasts wrapped using white bandages. Soon after revealing herself as a woman, Emilia switched to wearing the typical green female school uniform. Whenever in combat, she wears a variable suit that is colored white, which was first a male variant that still showed clung to her body despite having her breasts wrapped. Personality Deferring from her royal lineage, Emilia has shown to be hot-headed and tomboyish as she stood up to Claire Harvey, the student council president in order to stand up for both Noah and Ryu. Despite being more open to her feeling for Hayato (even under the guise of Emile Crossfode), she is shown to become embarrassed when a situation she didn't plan herself with Hayato occurs. She later started to develop a sense of rivalry with Claire and Sakura, who both have the same feeling for Hayato, to where an argument occurs at a moment's notice. Despite the rivalry between them, Emilia won't hesitate to work alongside either of them whenever the situation called for it, as shown as she stood back to back with Claire in the Third Attack. Like Hayato, she is shown to have some trauma caused due to the Second Attack as a child, after the savage tried eating her, which caused her to freeze after seeing another savage trying to do the same thing with Erica. History Emilia was the third princess of Gudenburg Empire as a child, though she was the daughter of a woman born from the Wenz Empire and her father was the King of Gudenburg. As such, her birth was treated as unwanted by the other royalties and lived in the outskirts of the Gudenburg Empire til her mother passed away as a result of an illness. Soon after Emilia was kept in the central area of the Gudenburg Empire where she was allowed some freedom, then it was at that same she made Hayato Kisaragi. Ten years later, during the Second Attack, Emilia and Hayato ran away from a savage and she wound up being infected by a potent variant of the savage virus. Hayato, in an attempt to save her life, did suck some of the fluids were he has become a Variant himself. She was later taken away from him due to a number of guards who knocked Hayato unconscious thinking that he was assaulting her. Powers and Abilities Variant: Emilia became a Variant during the Second Attack, as such she has become far more compatible with her Hundred. She also has more control over her variant abilities, as well as being able to transfer it to Hayato via her saliva to restore his energy. Sense Energy: Emilia is able to use energy in combat, as well as being able to instruct Hayato how to use his in a proper manner. She is notably able to sense the energies of others as she could tell that Serivia assisted them during the hotel incident having sensed her energy prior. Weapon Proficiency: She has noted to never be limited to just using one weapon and has proven to the efficient in wielding multiple kinds of weapons such as guns, swords, scythes, and bow n' arrows. Equipment |Subeteo Ōikakusu Kiri|lit. "All-Enshrouding Mist"}}: Emilia is in possession of a unique Hundred referred to as an "Innocence", which takes form as whatever Hundred that she desires instead of being limited to one like most Slayers with the same properties as well. *'Full-Body Armament:' Emilia is able to use her Arms Shroud's Full Body Armament. Variable Suit: A unique white bodysuit that lets Emilia full out the full abilities of Hien compared to if she weren't wearing it. It also has Vital Rings equipped on it, letting her know how much energy he has left, as well as talk to his comrades. Trivia *Emilia's birthday is on February 14, which is Valentine's Day. *Emilia has hidden her identity from Hayato due to her family circumstances. *Charlotte has stated that Emilia is able to control her reaction reading with her Hundred and the actual score is either comparable or higher than Hayato's. *Emilia is noted to be a glutton. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Slayers Category:Little Garden Category:Selections Category:Variant Category:Gudenburg